Untitled...for now..
by TerraDaCrazy1
Summary: I stink t summaries...just go and read it!


Untitled, for now...  
  
A/N: yay! I finally started this ficcy. My first FF7 AU fic ^^ Please don't flame me if it sucks...  
  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own FF7. square does.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
in Sephiroth's P.O.V  
  
  
It was yet another cold and lonely day for me. I had to wait in Hojo's lab, so he can give me some more shots. I didn't like them at all. Hojo walked into the lab, with the same evil look in his eyes. The same evil look I had after learning about the JENOVA Project, at the reactor in Nibelheim. A look That I never knew until I myself went mad. Well, anyway after waiting awhile for Hojo I grew bored. I Hadn't the slightest clue of where Hojo was but I knew It meant me to have some more time to myself before I had to have my shots. I wandered around the lab when I heard a noise. Something...or someone else was in the lab with me. I turned around as I saw a shadow behind one of The specimen containers. I went to investigate. I walked over to the container. then, I heard someone talking.  
  
"Oh shit...someone's coming. Aya, Miki, go hide now." It said. I could tell it was a female by hearing her voice. Then she stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"First tell me who you are and how you ended up here in this place."  
  
."My name is sephiroth and I live within this building."  
  
"why do you live here?" she asked.  
  
"I liver here because I just do. I really don't know why. But Hojo gives me daily shots of this liquid that is unknown to me.  
  
"Hmmmm well my name is Kasumi, ...and hiding in the corner is my little sister aya, and her friend Miki." They two children in the corner waved shyly at me. They looked no older than five. Kasumi looked about my age.  
  
"so how old are you?" she asked   
  
"Im 12."  
  
"well who would've known, I'm also 12"she said   
  
"How did you get in here. There are guards everywhere in this building. How did you sneak past them?" I asked being very curious of how she managed to get in.   
  
"Experience my friend. Pure experience" she said as she chuckled to herself  
  
"Yeah! Sis can do anything! She fought and got rid of all five guards guarding this place!" The little girl said in a Happy voice.  
  
"There's nothing she can't do!" said Miki.  
  
"Welllll there is one thing I cant do...& that's to pass my Tests" she said as she sweatdropped. "I rather fight than do my Homework"  
  
Just then Hojo walked into the lab and saw my three new friends.  
  
"Who are these children!?" he screamed  
  
"uh-oh sounds like some jack ass is pissed off, well anyway I guess we better be leaving now so -"she was cut off by Hojo   
  
"oh no your not leaving" He said with a smirk." stay...you'll be a good specimen for my experiments, and those two children over there will also be good for my benefit"   
  
"You wish...." she said  
  
"Guards bring me those children now!" Hojo yelled. Right on que, some Guards came in the room and grabbed aya and Miki.  
  
"looks like its time to fight!" She said.  
  
She grabbed a pen which was on the table. She threw it in the air...but when she caught it, It transformed into a Large sword about her own size, and she looked about 5'1.  
  
"hmmmmmm" Hojo looked at her and then her sword. "This can be useful for my research."  
  
The Guards let the children free when they witnessed her transform that pen into a weapon. It left them in complete awe. They then readied for battle, Kasumi lunged at the grads with her sword. She slaked them all in that one attempt.  
  
"......."  
  
She was silent. But then she spoke.  
  
"Pathetic... They didn't even get to make a move..." But before she could make a move another move a, man from soldier cast sleep on her. I couldn't say anything. The children had already left. I knew that she was special in some sort of way, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Hojo then strapped her to a table.  
  
"Im going to take a blood sample, Guards take they boy to his room." he said.  
  
Then guards then took me to my room. That night I snuck into the lab to see how she was. I had many questions for her, like how she learned to fight so well, and how she made that sword out of a pen.  
  
"God why'd they have to strap me down do tight"I heard her say while I entered the room.  
  
"Ummmm are you ok?" I asked her   
  
"huh? Oh yeah im fine. I just gotta get out of here. My sis cant survive without me, And what about the others...."   
  
"what others?" I asked.  
  
"oh my friends, we're sort of like a group of people who live in the slums together." she said  
  
"But you said you go to school, how do you pay for it?" I asked  
  
"Well, ya see threes this really nice rich lady who I met five years ago when my parents were alive. When they died, I couldn't go to school anymore so the lady paid for me. I really don't need to know the stuff but i only go because I teach the young children that live in the little ol abandoned house we stay in." she explaind  
  
"But I'm always failing tests so I can't really teach them much."  
  
"Wow, ummm I just got two more questions, umm how did you learn to fight so well? I have to train to use a sword like every day but I could never compare to your skill at my level now."  
  
"Well, I don't really know why I fight so good. Lately I've been getting this feeling like someone is there with me and they're telling me what to do. But I always did have a talent for using a sword, even before I started to get that feeling. And don't even ask about how I made that sword, Its just something that I can do."   
  
"Ok that's good enough. I'll try to help you escape tomorrow night." I said  
  
"promise?"   
  
"Promise" I replied. I forgot all about the security camera's in the lab. I didn't remember until the next morning when I woke up. But when I was young a promise was indeed a promise. That night I attempted to help her escape, but she was no longer in the lab. It wasn't until about a year when I heard they had taken her to Junion to run some tests on her fighting skills.  
  
It was 4 years since I last saw her. I was now on my way to Junion because I had finished my training as a SOLDIER. When I got to Junion base I talked to some of the men there who had seen a young lady fight some of the most fiercest monsters he ever seen, And destroyed them with one slash. But unfortunately she no longer was at Junion. I never saw her until many, years later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yeah I know it was short but this is only the intro. Plus I have some other fics on here on FanFiction net That I have to finish. Oh and plz give me some title suggestions! plz? So until I write more JA NE!  



End file.
